Boring day
by KakaAnko
Summary: How can a bored Rex lead to a Holix moment? Find out!


**First GenRex story YAY ! :D I wrote the story a long ago and now I have courage to upload it. My english knowledge is not the best by the way. ^^'**

**I do not own Generator Rex.  
**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a boring day on the base. No EVOs to fight, no training. Rex and Bobo strolled around the building, the boy kicking an empty can.

- Aww man I'm bored and no one is around to hang out with. Holiday is busy with her research, Six is training and Knight... well he doesn't even want to hang out with me. – he kicked the can harder.

- We should go to eat tacos- grinned the monkey.

- Nah, I'm not hungry. - Bobo shrugged his shoulders.

-Your problem, I'm going, I'm starving. – Bobo turned around and headed to the fast-food restaurant. Rex sighed and kicked the can harder and watched it flying to the corner. One thing he didn't saw was Six who turned around the corner in the same time and with a loud bang the can hit his head, causing his sunglasses to fall. Rex eyes widened and with a smile he started backing.

- Um...hi Six ... – said the teen nervously. Six picked up his green sunglasses and put it on with his mouth twiching. He turned around with his usual calm expression on his face.

- Run. – he said simply. Rex screamed and started running as fast as he could. He turned around watching Six who was running after him.

- Come on Six you know it was an accident. – the teen tried to explain while he run faster.

Six smiled a little. He know it was an accident but hey he was bored too and scaring the poor EVO boy seemed fun for him. As he was deepened in his thoughts he didn't noticed the oil puddle front of him and slipped on it. (no ninja skills can avoid an oil puddle w ) Rex turned around when he heard a loud crashing sound and rushed to his aggro-nanny who tried to stand up.

- You okay? – he grabbed his arm but Six winced a little.

- You should go see Holiday, I think you broke your arm.

- I'm ok, see? – he sctreched his arm but almost hissed as it felt.

- You sure? – Rex's eyebrow raised a little. Six though for some minutes. He wanted to see Holiday anyway. He turned around and started heading to the lab. Rex blinked then followed the agent saying 'sorry' till they reached the lab.

Holiday was sitting at her desk when she noticed the lab's door opening. She chuckled a little at the sight. Rex was still saying 'sorry' and Six's eyebrow was twiching from the annoyance.

- I told you it's okay. It was not your fault. – he sighed. Rex scratched his neck and said ok then he turned around and headed to his room.

Six turned around noticing Holiday watching them still smiling.

- Do I really want to know? – she sighed. The agent smiled a little and walked closer. He told the story in short and watched her chuckling.

- Really Six? A puddle?

- An oil puddle. – he corrected.

- How didn't you notice?

- I was deep in thoughts. – she stepped closer.

- Oh really? What was in your mind? – Six smirked.

- You. – She blushed and hit his already injured arm playfuly.

- Ouch – he bit his mouth. She gasped. She didnt't know it was hurt.

- And this is the reason why I came here. – he smiled a little holding his arm.

- I'm really sorry Six, come sit down and I'll check it. – she walked to the table and patted it. He walked and sat down feeling a little uncomfortable for sitting so close to Holiday. He was still in his uniform so she asked him to take down the top. He did what she said and now he was sitting only in a T-Shirt on top which showed his muscular arms. Holiday watched him as she started feeling her face becoming redder.

- Um, Rebecca? – Six watched her with an eyebrow raised.

- Huh? Oh yeah sorry.- She started pressing his arm and asked where it hurt. She tried to hide her face which was now redder then a cherry. When she reached his forearm he winced and pulled it back a little. She watched it closer and noticed a purple bruice starting to spread on his skin. She pulled her finger over his skin slowly which sent goosebumps on it. Six bit his mouth inside as he felt her fingers caressing his skin. After she finished she grabbed a small scanner and examined his arm.

- Nothing serious, it's not broken just a little smashed. I'll put a bandage on it and you should rest it for a few days. As she finished her work on his arm she looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and noticed her still holding his hand. She followed his gaze and pulled away her hands quickly still smiling. He just wanted to walk out of the lab after she bandaged his arm when she stopped him.

- Wait, Six! – he turned around and found Holiday close again reaching for his sunglasses. He raised an eyebrow. She pulled them off and put them on the table. She brushed her fingers on the right side of his head noticing a small bruise and the dried blood on it which was caused by the empty can hitting it earlyer.

- Oh yeah, almost forgot it. – he said. She grabbed a cottonball and put some alcohol on it.

- It'll hurt a little – she cleaned the wound gently. He stared down watching her biting her lips while she concentrated. ''She looks so adorable" He watched her eyes which sparkled beautiful in the lamplight. She finished and looked up meeting with a pair of dark brown eyes gazing into hers. She opened her mouth to tell him he can go but she closed it and continued the staring contest. She lowered her hand and brushed his cheek gently. His face started getting warmer and he lowered his head slowly. They lips almost touched when she pulled back a little, staring deeply in his eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned closer till he catched her lips. Her eyes widened a little but after a while she closed them too and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms carefuly around her waist. They stood like that kissing passionately for minutes then they parted because of the need of air.

They touched their foreheads and stared at each other still giving little gentle pecks.

Six opened his mouth but Holiday interrupted him.

- I love you – she said softly. She wanted to say it for years. Six smiled and gave her another peck. He still didn't get his memories fully back but he knows he felt the same for her before.

- I love you too, Rebecca.

They stood there hugging eachother when Rex walked in and his jaw dropped.

- What the...? – they stared at him but before they answered the teen turned around and walked out.

- You know what? I don't even want to know. – he walked with a small smile on his face. Both adults blinked then chuckled. Six grabbed her hand and they walked out too still smiling.

The day was not so boring afterall.

* * *

I know it's a little lame. ^^'

So? What do you think? Review please !


End file.
